supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anu (Rulers of Kind)
Anu is the first thing created by God, he is his Shard, he was created to safeguard all of existence. Biography Anu is created by God, he had to endure extreme pain during his creation. He witness his younger brothers appear and raises them. He fights against Amara, he is the one who cut a tendril from her allowing Chaos to exist as his Shard. As Chaos is also a Shard, Anu started to ask if he was really better than him, his doubts became fear, hate and disgust of himself, it fuels his hate of God, one day, Anu discovered that Exitium, the Primordial Being of Destruction, created a being of evil who exists for destruction, Tathamet. Anu fought against Tathamet for eons and, helped by Lucifer and Izual, he defeated the Incarnation of Evil, Gabriel killed Levantine and from her corpse came out the Leviathans making new enemies for Anu to fight. When Lucifer rebelled, Anu guessed that Amara was the reason why, he stayed in Heaven but wanted to save his brother. God left leaving Michael as the official leader but Anu as the true Ruler of Heaven being far older and stronger than Michael as well as being an aspect of God. Anu manipulated many events in order to make Lucifer come again by whispering to a young Samuel to make the Colt, by convincing Azazel to make pacts with humans or by making the legend of Apocalypse for example. Personnality Anu is a clever and cunning man who loves his siblings more than all, Anu is also full of ressentment for God considering that God left them when they needed it the most. He looks up to Lucifer and Izual and never underestimates them as they were the ones thanks to who Anu killed Tathamet. Anu don't likes Chaos and hates Tathamet. Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Anu can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Nigh-Omniscience: He knows almost everything as he exists since few after Heka's birth. * Super Strength: In terms of raw power, Anu is stronger than anything other than Cosmic Entities and Primordial Beings. * Super Speed: Anu can move faster than anything else, he punched many angels and even Michael couldn't see him. * Super Stamina: Anu don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink. * Immortality : Anu is immune to age and all kind of diseases. * Immunity: Anu is immune to many things, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Archangel' Personnal Weapons can kill him. * Precognition : Anu can sometimes see the future, however, his visions are not clear enough to understand it perfectly. * Supernatural Concealment: He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . * Light Manipulation: He can manipulate, shape and generate at will light . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery: Anu is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Vulnerabilities Banishing. Harming, Misleading, Trapping * Primordial Weaponry: Archangel Blades, Prime Evil Blades or Necrosian's Scythe are able to harm Anu. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can destroy Anu, however, Anu can stand his own for a short time before being killed. * Arch-Nephalem at true potential: A mature Arch-Nephalem who awakened his true potential can defeat Anu easily. * Tathamet: Tathamet is able to defeat Anu as he's stronger than a Cosmic Entity, only Archangels and First Angelic Chiefs prevented Anu to lose against the Great Dragon. * Cosmic Entities: The Cosmic Entities are older and stronger than Anu and are able to kill him. * Chaos: Chaos is able to equal Anu in every ways as he's a Shard too, both can kill the other if he's weakened. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Archangelic Personnal Weapons: Solarion, Lightbringer, Samael's Sickles, El'Druin, Rolderon, Talus'Ar and Al'Maiesh can kill Anu if it's strucked as his vital organs. Trivia * Anu is a variation of the Anu from Diablo Series, Anu created Tathamet by purging himself from evil and the clash between the two ended by their death making the universe, entities (Angels and Demons) and realms (High Heavens and Burning Hells) * Anu is responsible for many villains' existence ** It's Anu who cutted Amara's tendril making Chaos, Anu is responsible for Chaos' birth ** Anu's fight against Tathamet prevented him from safeguarding creation, Chaos corrupted so much worlds that God created the Primal-Leviathans to stop them *** As Levitas made Eve by cloning Levantine, Monsters exist because of Anu ** The Greater Evils are also due to Anu's actions ** Tathamet's and Anu's twisted minds makes Azathoth appears, Anu's actions make Azathoth *** As Azathoth made the Lovecraftians, Anu is also the reason why Lovecraftians exist. * Ironically, despite being Good Incarnated, Anu is the main villain of Season 11 and a major villain for all of the series as his actions are the main reason why Dean and Sam are hunters. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Shards Category:God's Creations Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Rulers of Kind Category:Rulers Category:Villains Category:Main Villains